Connected
by AikoTsuki
Summary: Tyra doesn't belong in her world, and makes a wish upon a star that pulls her into the world of Kingdom Hearts. She has been given a special task, but can she help Sora and the others defeat Xenahort?
1. Wish on a Star

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

The bell rang. Everyone flooded out of their classrooms, excited to finally be on summer vacation.

I met my two best friends, Paige and Chloe, by our lockers. Chloe was cleaning out her locker, and Paige was arguing with her brother, Zayn, about some weird, over-my-head-topic.

They turned when I approached. "Hey, Tyra," Chloe said. "We're celebrating the official start of summer with some ice cream and a trip to the mall. You coming?"

I grinned. "Duh."

We spent the rest of the day goofing off after running home to change out of out school uniforms. As usual, I felt out-of-place, like I didn't belong here, in this world, but kept my feelings a secret as usual.

I took the bus home, arriving as the first star appeared in the sky. I stood on the porch, watching as it appeared. I closed my eyes, daring myself to make a wish. _"Star light, Star bright, the first Star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish I was somewhere else, somewhere I feel like I belong, somewhere I can help people."_

Suddenly, everything went dark. The floor vanished, and I started to fall. The only sounds were the wind whipping past me and my screams.

* * *

Eventually, I realized screaming wasn't going to help, it just made my throat sore. So I stopped. I realized that something was pulling at my chest, some unseen force was ripping something out.

My descent slowed, and I floated to the ground. Everything was still dark. "Hello?" I took a step forward. A flurry of white doves took off into the sky, revealing the platform I was standing on.

It was circular, like a pink stained-glass window. A ring of circle-encased symbols hung around the edge, with a circle of six faces towards the top. An image of me asleep curled around the edge.

"Where am I?"

_Welcome, child._

I looked around. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

_I am Kingdom Hearts. You were born with a pure heart, yet you do not enjoy being with those around you for fear that they will not understand you._

I struggled to keep my shock hidden. "So? What does this have to do with anything?"

_I have been badly damaged by the ones who wish to use me to do harm. Your heart has also been damaged by the same person. _

I realized it was my heart, and pieces of it were starting to slip away, vanishing into darkness. "At this rate, there won't be anything left before too long."

_Indeed. To save us both, you must join your heart with mine. Do you accept?_

I nodded. _Good. _A small orb of light appeared in front of me, and I helped it into my chest.

_Now we are complete._


	2. Sora's Return

**Dreaming of Death: Thanks! The chapters will be a bit short for a while, at least until things really start heating up.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Kairi stood over Lea, grinning. "I win." She and Lea were being trained by Yn SId, King Mickey, and Riku. Sora had been in the Dream Worlds for the past few weeks, training.

Yen Sid walked outside, where Kairi had finally beaten Lea in a sparring match, and King Mickey and Riku were watching with Donald and Goofy.

"Good job, Kairi!" Goofy cheered.

Kairi blushed. "Thanks." She turned to see the old Keyblade master standing by the door of the Mysterious Tower. "Master Yen Sid!" she exclaimed.

The others turned. Everyone bowed.

"Stand up, please," Yen Sid ordered. "I need to talk to all of you about something very important."

"Is something wrong?" the King asked.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light behind them. Everyone turned to see-

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy shouted, tackling their frined. Once they were off, it was Riku and Kairi's turn to hug him.

"You're back!" Kairi shouted. Sora noticed that the King was worried.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

Yen Sid nodded. "Quite likely. It seems that Kingdom Hearts has taken on a human vessel."

* * *

Xenahort smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Kingdom Hearts had sensed the girl's damaged heart, and both had joined to form one heart. While both were protected, it made Xenahort's task of obtaining the X-blade worlds easier.

He turned to the figure standing beside him. "Go. Bring me the girl, and try not to kill her."

The figure summoned a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared.

Now all Xenahort had to do was get rid of the girl's memories.


	3. Waking Up

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Key

_Tyra's thoughts_

**Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

_Is this real? _I'd played Kingdom Hearts before, but that was just a game. Right? _Only one way to find out._

I opened my eyes. I was in an alley. It was dark out, I could see stars in the sky. _Traverse Town? Maybe._

I walked to the Second District and sat by the fountain. I looked at my reflection in the water. My long brown hair was held back by a red headband. I was wearing a yellow half-shirt, black shorts, dark brown boots, and black biker gloves. I looked nice, but it just wasn't _me._

**Would you like to look different?**

I recognized the voice as Kingdom Hearts. I nodded. I watched as my appearance changed. I was now wearing a black bodice underneath a red corset-like thing, along with a gold belt, pink skirt, and tan knee-length boots. I was wearing a pair of lavendar armbands and wristbands, each with a white bow.

I watched as my actual body changed. My skin went from slightly olive to ivory, my eyes went from dark brown to grey-blue. My hair shortened and went from light brown to cherry-blossom-pink, and sported a paopu fruit barette.

_A paopu fruit? Why?_

**You were not born on your world. You were born on Destiny Islands.**

As I tried to come to terms with the revelation, my world started to spin and everything faded into the black.

* * *

I stood. I was surrounded by darkness. Again. "Kingdom Hearts?"

No answer.

"Anyone?"

I sighed, taking a step forward. This time, dozens of bubbles appeared in the air, each one showing a scene from my memories. Some I remembered- like when I met Chloe on my first day of kindergarden. Others were less familiar, scenes showing me living on Destiny Islands until I was about four.

I tried to touch one. It popped. All around me, all the bubbles popped. With each "POP" a memory left me forever. When all that was left was my memories of me joining with Kingdom Hearts and what came after, the ground vanished beneath me, and I started to fall.

Again.


	4. Vessel

**Sorry for the short chapter, they'll get longer soon!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

They stared at Yen Sid. "Whaddya mean, 'took a human vessel?'" Donald asked.

Yen Sid sighed. "Due to all of the damage Kingdom Hearts has received, it was forced to search for another heart to join with to help it heal. It found a the heart of a young girl."

"What do you want us to do?" Sora asked.

"Sora, I need you to go with Donald and Goofy to find the girl. I'm afraid I don't know what she looks like, only that she's the age you were when you first began your journey, and she wields a Keyblade." Yen Sid turned to the others. "Riku, Lea, Kairi, I want you to go to Disney Castle with King Mickey to continue your training."

Kairi's face fell. She'd been looking forward to going on a journey with Sora. Lea put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance."

A few minutes later, Sora, Donald and Goofy were boarding the ship.

"WAIT!"

Sora turned to see the King running up to the ship.

"Yen Sid told me to warn ya, he thinks Xenahort might be lookin' for the girl, and there might be some new enemies you'll have to fight," King Mickey said.

Sora nodded. "Okay. Thanks!"


	5. The Open Door

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own Tyra.**

* * *

I landed on my Dive Into Heart. A glowing blue orb was floating in front of me.

"Are you-"

The orb bobbed up and down. **Yes. I am Kingdom Hearts.**

"What happened?" I asked. "Almost all of my memories... they're gone."

**I believe a man named Xenahort was trying to make you easier to control by destroying your memories.**

"_No one _controls me," I growled. That's when I thought of something. "Hey, Kingdom Hearts is a really long name. Is there something else I can call you?"

**How about Mai?**

"Okay." I looked around. "How do I get out of here?"

A massive wooden door appeared by the edge. I shoved myself against it. "It's no use," I sighed. "It's locked."

**Due to our connection, you _should _be able to wield the X-blade, which would unlock the door. However, the X-blade was shattered into seven lights and thirteen darknesses almost twelve years ago.**

"That's no good," I said. "Any other ideas?"

**I could give you a Keyblade. It's not the X-blade, but it will have to do for now.**

Said weapon appeared in my hands. It was more blade-like than key-like, with an arrow-like tip, and white flame reaching up from the heart-shaped handle to a paopu fruit by the blade's tip. The blade itself was pink, and the handle was as well, with white designs.

**There is something else I can give you.**

Several small, glowing purple balls of electricity appeared in the air around me.

**These are Lanterns. They will protect you when you summon them.**

I nodded. "Now it's time to open the door."

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was still sitting next to the fountain. I noticed a crescent-moon-shaped charm dangling from my left wrist-band. "What's this?"

**That is a charm to allow me to send you to other worlds. Xenahort is searching for you, and you need to be careful. You have to stop him from getting control of the X-blade.**

"Got it." I decided to walk around. Everything was quiet, that is, until I heard a commotion coming from the First District. I ran in the direction of the noise.

* * *

The First District was swarming with dark blue...things. They were small and had red eyes and a weird symbol on their chests. Kind of cute, except for the fact that they were terrorizing the townspeople.

**Unversed?! **Mai gasped inside my head. **But, that's impossi- LOOK OUT!**

I summoned my Keyblade and barely managed to block the Unversed's attack. My eye twitched. I did not like being threatened.

"Oh, it's _on."_

The next few minutes were a blur as I took out one Unversed after another.

I heard creepy, maniacal laughter from behind me. I turned around. A masked boy wearing a red-and-black battle suit stepped out of a dark portal.

"I was hoping you'd put up a fight," he said. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

"Make me," I snarled.

The boy sighed. "As you wish." He summoned _his _Keyblade and leapt at me.

**Summon your Lanterns! **Mai shouted. I winced. **They'll handle the Unversed so you can focus on him!**

I gave a slight nod. A dozen or so Lanterns appeared around me and started attacking the Unversed. In the meantime, I was doing everything I could just to dodge this kid's attacks. He could use a wide variety of spells, while the most I could do was hit things.

I was wearing down, and he sensed it. "Dark Aura!"

It was too much. Mai screamed my name as I passed out.


	6. Explanations

**Sorry it took so long, got sidetracked by a bunch of things- school, driver's ed, my sister (who drives me nuts), my PS2 going missing...**

**The list goes on.**

**Zetra Shink: I'm updating, okay? Happy now?**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does**

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was in another town. This time, it wasn't dark out just yet, it was sunset.

"Where am I?"

**Twilight Town. **

"Okay..." I looked around. "Who was that boy? An, what's up with the Unversed? Do you think we'll run into them here?"

**The boy's name is Vanitas. The Unversed came from him, they are formed from all of his that Xenahort knows you're back, it's quite likely that we'll encounter them here, along with other enemies.**

"Other enemies? Like what?"

**Well, there are the rest of Xenahort's men, Malificent and those who work for her, the Heartlesses, the Nobodies... I think that's it.**

I sighed. "Great."

I walked into the Tram Commons. It was busy. "I'm gonna need some money if I want to take care of myself."

**Indeed. I would suggest getting some potions, when you can. They'll come in handy.**

"Uh-huh." I saw postings for a bunch of odd-jobs. "Guess I'd better get started!"

* * *

Donald sighed. "Well, she's not here now," he said.

They were in Traverse Town. Cid and the triplets had told them they'd seen a girl fighting a bunch of- well, they weren't Heartlesses or Nobodies- with a Keyblade. But then she vanished into thin air.

"At least we know what she looks like," Goofy said brightly. Cid managed to take a picture of the girl that he gave to them to reference.

"Yeah," Sora said, looking at the picture. "Why does she look so familiar?" He shrugged. "Oh well, guess we'd better keep looking!"

* * *

I leaned against a wall, closing my eyes. "Whew! What a long day!" I'd run a dozen or so errands for people, and earned almost 1000 munny.

**It's not over yet,** Mai said.

I opened my eyes and groaned. In front of me were a few dozen Sniper Nobodies and who-knows-how-many Dusks. (Seeing as Mai and I were connected, I realized I could tap into what she knew.)

I summoned my Keyblade. Along with my original Keyblade, Pure Heart, was another one- Diamond Dust.

"What the-?!"

**You can use two Keyblades at one time. I forgot to mention it earlier. Look out!**

Once again, I managed to barely avoid being killed. This time, I was stronger. I tapped into Mai's vast magical knowledge to do more than just whack the Nobodies.

"You're right," a voice said behind me. "She _is _feisty."

I turned around. Vanitas had materialized out of the shadows, but he wasn't alone. Some eyepatch-wearing guy in a black cloak was standing next to him.

**_Xigbar?!_**

_Who?_

**One of Xenahort's men. He's very powerful. I should get you out of here.**

_Not yet. He'll come after me anyway, so why don't I just face him now?_

I launched myself at Xigbar, summoning Lanterns to deal with the remaining Nobodies. It wasn't _that _bad, at least, not until Vanitas joined him.

I raised an eyebrow. "Two against one? That's not very fair."

Vanitas gestured at the Lanterns scattered throughout the area. I shrugged. "Touche."

It was obvious I wasn't going to make it, but I was stubborn. I fought as hard as I could, until I was thrown against a wall and my world went black.

* * *

Instead of waking up in a new world, I was back in my Dive into Heart. Mai materialized in front of me.

**Why did you do that?! You were almost killed! **she shrieked.

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again!"

Mai sighed. **Good.****  
**

I looked at the glowing orb floating in front of me. "I have a question- why me? I bet there are others you could have joined with. How am I special?"

**Because I couldn't let you die. You were always meant to bear the x-blade.**

"What do you mean?"

**After being gone for hundreds of years, the x-blade had finally returned. It's bearer was a young girl named Mai, who lived on the Destiny Islands. You. Xenahort wanted the X-blade, but he didn't want to wait for you to grow up. So he decided to get it to form using a boy named Ventus by separating him from his dark side, Vanitas. But he couldn't create it with you around, and it wouldn't form if you died. So he sent you to another universe, until he realized he'd need you to create it.**

"Whoops." Then it came to me. "Xenahort's evil, right? He needs me to carry out his plan... so if I die, it won't work."

I summoned Pure Heart.

**Don't do it! If you die, so do I!**

I nodded. "Okay." Pure Heart vanished. "Hey, Mai, did you tell me to call you that because it was my real name?"

**Yes.**

"Thought so. Do you think you could take me to Destiny Islands?"

**Of course. Although, when you arrive you will begin to remember things that happened before Xenahort kidnapped you.**

* * *

"Mai! Mai!"

"Huh?"

I woke up. I was lying on a beach. A girl was hovering over me. "Selphie?"

She squeezed me. "It is you! Where have you been? You've been missing almost twelve years!"

* * *

"Should we go after her again?" Xigbar asked.

Xenahort waved him away. "No, not yet. All I need you and Vanitas to do is to keep Sora and his friends away from her. Just keep an eye on her for a while, that's all I want you to do. Do not let her know you are there."


	7. Reunions

**Okay, it might take time for my next update. Finals, end of school, looking for a job, getting ready for college...**

**Even with summer vacation coming up, I'll still be super busy.**

**Anyways...**

**Zetra Shink: Thanks (blushes). I'm glad you like it. I'm curious to see if your theories on why Sora finds her familiar. And your review was a good thing. I got a huge wave of inspiration right after I read it.**

**(Bows). Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

One week passed. For once since I woke up, I felt safe. Relatively. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me, but when I looked around, no one was there. Well, no one except Selphie, Tidus, or Wakka. Or all of them, it really depended on the moment.

Apparently, my parents had died not long after I "left," so I was living alone. Combined with the fact that I felt like someone was stalking me left me too creeped out to stay home by myself, so I typically wound up spending the night with Selphie.

I was going to the play island with Selphie and the others. Just goofing off. It was so relaxed here.

I sighed, wondering where some of the people I remembered from when I was little had run off to. I asked Selphie about them, but she didn't know anything.

_Oh well, maybe they'll be back soon. _I walked out of my house.

* * *

Yen Sid's voice came through on the Gummi ship. "We found the vessel."

"WHAT?!" everyone on the ship shouted at once.

"Where is she?" Sora asked.

"On Destiny Islands. I sent Riku, Lea, and Kairi to retrieve her, and I need the three of you to return to to the Mysterious Tower at once."

"On it!" Sora said.

* * *

Riku looked at the picture Sora had sent them a few days ago. _Why does she look so familiar? _It almost came to him, the reason was almost within reach when-

"We're here!" Lea announced.

They wound up on the play island. The first person they saw was Selphie. She waved them over. "Hey Riku! Hi, Kairi! Who's that you got with you?"

"This is Lea," Kairi introduced. "Lea, this is Selphie."

"Nice to meetcha."

Selphie waved at someone. "Hey, Mai! Get over here! Riku's back!"

A girl stepped out from the Secret Spot. She had cherry-blossom pink hair, grey-blue eyes, and ivory skin. Riku's eyes widened. "Mai?!"

"Riku?!"

* * *

Vanitas moved forward. "What are you doing?" Xigbar demanded. "The boss said to stay out of sight."

"He also said to keep her away from Sora and his idiot friends. Well, his friends are here."

Xigbar sighed. "All right."

* * *

"OhmygodRikuyou'reback!" I gushed. Riku and Sora were two of my best friends when I was little. I'd hoped to see them when I came back to Destiny Islands, but this was the first I'd seen of either of them.

"Mai, what happened? You just vanished one day," Riku said.

I shrugged "Long story. I'll tell you about it later. Who are these guys?"

"Oh right. This is Kairi, and the flame-haired guy is Lea."

"What a touching reunion." I turned around to see Vanitas and Xigbar walking up behind us. "Time to break it up."


	8. Coming Together

**Zetra Shink- Thanks. And for the other fanfic, I got some new ideas that made me want to do a bit of revising, but that might need to wait until I get a bit further into this one.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

I waved Selphie away. "Get out of here!" Thankfully, she listened. I summoned my Keyblades. "Leave...me...alone," I growled.

"Feisty as ever, I see," Xigbar said as hundreds of Dusks and Unversed appeared around us. "Let's see if we can wear you and your friends down enough to bring you back with us."

"Don't worry," Kairi said, summoning her Keyblade. The others followed suit. "We won't let them take you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Fighting is much less exhausting when you have people to help. But when the dust had settled and the Nobodies were defeated, Xigbar and Vanitas were gone.

Lea shrugged. "Oh well. Let's get going!"

* * *

This time Riku's voice came through to Sora's Gummi ship. "Sora, you'll never believe who the vessel is!"

"Who is it?" Sora asked.

"It's Mai!"

"I'll be over there as soon as I can!"

"Who's Mai?" Goofy asked.

Sora smiled. "She's a girl Riku and I were friends with when I was little. She was always the leader, but generally wound up needing us to rescue her. I bet if she hadn't disappeared twelve years ago she'd 've been the one to think of building the raft!"

"She sounds like a good friend," Donald said.

"Yeah. Let's see, she's ten months older than Riku... so she should be eighteen by now."

* * *

"Why did you call us back?" Xigbar asked. "We could've grabbed her."

"Not quite," Xenahort said. "You need to get her alone. Then I want you to attach this to your Keyblade, Vanitas. The moment your Keyblade touches her, she will fall into a deep sleep, and taking her back here will be child's play."

* * *

"Whoa," I gasped, looking out the window of the Gummi ship. "It's amazing." I looked over at Riku. "So each star is a different world?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. I'm almost jealous of Sora, he's seen this dozens of times."

"Where is Sora, anyways? I figured he'd stick around you."

Riku shrugged, then told me what happened over the past two years.

I looked back out the window. "Wow, Sora sure is amazing."


	9. Separation

**Zetra Shink- Aw, shucks. Thanks. I've never met anyone who liked my writing so much. I'm pretty much used to being ignored, so this is really nice.**

**Guest- you wanted more? Here it is.**

**I'm figuring out how to manage my time, so updates are much more likely.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Sora walked into the Sorcerer's Loft. He looked around. "Where's Mai?"

"She and the others will be here shortly. In the meantime, I think you could probably use some new clothes. You seem to have grown out of the ones you are currently wearing. Again."

"Gawrsh, Sora, you sure do grow a lot," Goofy commented.

* * *

_She looked up at the man. "D-don't t-touch them!" she squeaked._

_"Oh I will, but only if you come with me," the man said. She looked into his cold, gold eyes and knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her friends if she dared challenge him._

_"O-okay," she whispered. "Where are you taking me?"_

_He smiled evilly. "Somewhere very far away, little girl. Someplace very dark, where you will be all alone."  
_

_She tried to break free, terrified. "I don't want to be alone!" she shouted._

_Someone broke between her and the man, he looked like a big black mouse wielding a key-like weapon. He looked back at her and smiled. "You're never alone, Mai. Always remember that."_

"Mai! Mai!"

I opened my eyes. Kairi was shaking me. I looked at her. "Wha's going on?"

She smiled. "We're here!"

I smiled. "Finally."

We walked up to the tower's entrance. I looked up at the tall building. Sora and the others were inside. I should forget about my dream, after all, Kairi had woken me up before it got to the really bad part. The part where the person who saved me had to fight an army of Unversed, the part where I fell into a dark world, and it almost consumed me. I guess I got out, since I'm standing right here. I remember what Kingdom Hearts finally told me, after the second time I had the dream.

_"What was that?" I asked. "Was it a memory?"_

**_Yes. Your last _real _memory._  
**

_"What do you mean?"_

_Kingdom Hearts sighed. **You spent the past twelve years asleep, dreaming of a world you never went to. When you were finally pulled out, your age adjusted to what it would have been if you were awake the entire time. Xenahort didn't want anyone to remember you. Everyone forgot you existed, until you finally woke up.**_

Unless all of this was a dream? What if I'm still asleep in that dark world, and just imagining that I'm here?

I shook my head. _Don't think like that! _I ran inside after the others.

* * *

"Red!"

"No, blue!"

"Green!"

Sora shook his head. "Will you guys make up your minds already?!"

Kairi walked in. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah."

"Okay girls, let's do this!"

Sora's outfit changed. Not only was it bigger, but it also went from red and black to red and gold.

"Awesome,"Sora said, inspecting his outfit.

"Damn you Sora, you sure did get a lot taller while I was gone," a voice said.

Sora looked up. "MAI!"

She smiled. "I wonder if I'm still taller than you. You must've grown like a weed, goofball," she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"I bet I'm taller than you now! I wanna see!"

They stood back-to-back. Kairi and Riku laughed as Sora stood on tip-toe.

"You're cheating!"

"I'm still taller than you!"

"You're big, spiky hair is what makes you _look_ taller! Hair doesn't count!"

"Were they always like this?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Mai was like a big sister to him, but he got mad if she was better than him at anything. Then they'd compete to figure it out, and Mai would usually win. But Sora never got mad about it." Riku sighed. "I wonder what happened to her. She disappeared, and it was like she never existed."

* * *

After settling the height issue (I was taller, everyone agreed), we met with Yen Sid in the Sorcerer's Loft. There was an old man who looked like a wizard- Yen Sid. Standing beside him was someone else.

He looked at me. "Mai?!"

Sora looked at him. "How do you know her, Your Majesty?"

"He tried to save me," I explained.

"But I failed," the King said, hanging his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't save ya."

I smiled. "It's okay. I escaped anyways."

Yen Sid nodded. "I would like full details of what happened to you later. First, I have a mission for Sora and Riku."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"As Xenahort is making the final preparations for his plan, it is time we took measures against his. Sora, Riku, there is a Keyblade Master named Aqua in the Realm of Darkness. I need the two of you to venture there and find her. You will find a portal outside to take you there."

"Got it!" Sora and Riku said, then took off.

"What about us?" Kairi asked.

"Lea, Kairi, the two of you will continue training with King Mickey. Mai, you can join them as soon as you finish with me."

I glanced outside as Sora and Riku dashed through a dark portal. The portal vanished behind them. _I get to see them for a few minutes and we're already being separated. _I looked back at Yen Sid. "I understand, sir."


	10. Waiting

**Zetra Shink- Thanks. I kinda like suspense, it works well. But that's not exactly the case for this chapter.**

**Updates may be a bit slow for the next few days. I sprained my wrist. Again. (Sigh) Oh well. **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Lea and Kairi followed the King downstairs. I told Yen Sid what happened.

_Sora, Riku and I had found the Secret Place that afternoon. Of course, we'd lost track of time and ended up falling asleep._

_I woke up in the middle of the night to see a dark figure standing at the entrance, watching us._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_He ignored me. "It's almost sad that your friends will die. You will be alone. You will always be alone."_

I continued by telling him the rest of my dream. "But I have no idea how I got out. The last thing I remember is wandering around in the Realm of Darkness until I fell asleep."

"I see. Why don't you go down and join the others?"

"Okay!" I turned around. "Umm, Master Yen Sid? If the x-blade was created, would the Keyblade War really begin again?"

"It's possible."

"Then I have to stop it! Guess I'd better go train!"

* * *

_The others didn't know this, but I wasn't asleep the entire time while I was in the Realm of Darkness. I was awake for a lot of the time. Oddly enough, I aged, probably due to the fact that I entered that place while I was so young. _

_I wandered the vast expanse that was the Realm of Darkness. I was so helpless, so alone. When a Heartless attacked, all I could do was run, run and hope I didn't run into another one._

"AAH!" I sat up. I'd fallen asleep while Kairi and Lea were sparring. "Wha's going on?"

Three days had gone by, and still nothing from Sora and Riku.

"Lea won," King Mickey said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "It's just a bad dream."

I think Lea noticed that I'd been a bit down- memories of the Realm of Darkness haunted my dreams every time I closed my eyes. "I have an idea," he said, grinning. "Tickle fight!"

I tried to run. "Don't you da- ACK!"

Lea tackled me to the ground, tickling me in the ribs. "OH MY GOD! STOP IT, LEA! STOP!"

Lea laughed. "Not until you beg for mercy!"

"NEVER! EEK! HEP ME, KAIRI!"

"I'll save you!" Kairi shouted. "DOGGIE PILE!"

Within minutes I had not only Lea, but also Kairi, Donald, and Goofy on top of me. Eventually we untangled the mess of arms and legs, laughing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lea asked, suddenly serious. "You've been a bit down. You worried about the boys or something?"

"Y-yeah," I lied. "That's it."

I don't think Lea or King Mickey believed me, but the others did.

* * *

Yen Sid stood in the doorway, watching the "training session." _She's just like her mother._

He stepped forward. "Mai? Come inside, I have something I need to speak with you about."


	11. Past

**Zetra Shink- Heh. I really wanted to have Lea do that. And thanks for the compliment. Some of my secrets will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Sorry this one's short. The next few will probably be longer!**

**Okay, I'm thinking of starting to do "Chapter Songs." This chapter's song is Moonlight Shadow by Nightcore.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

I followed Yen Sid up to the Sorcerer's Loft. "Is something wrong, Master Yen Sid? Did something bad happen to Sora and Riku?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I decided it's time to tell you a few things about your past I doubted you'd remember."

"What sort of things?"

"It's about your mother."

I sort of remembered my mom. Her name was Sakura, and she'd often call me her "Double," and say I'd probably be just like her. She often said I should've been "Sakura the Second." _I think you're probably wrong, mom._

Yen Sid looked out the window at Kairi's match with King Mickey. "Sakura wasn't from Destiny Islands, she was from a world known as Daybreak. She was the Princess of that world, and it fell into darkness many years ago."

I thought about my full name- Mai Melody Daybreak. _Is that where my last name came from?_

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sakura was the next bearer of the x-blade. Like you, she knew that summoning it would likely start the next Keyblade War, and wanted to prevent it. So she chose to wield a Keyblade."

"My mom had a Keyblade?"

"Yes, two, like yours. She was my student before King Mickey. She became a Master in five years, the fastest in living memory. When you were born, the x-blade was passed on to you."

"What did she do?"

"I believe Sakura was aware of Xenahort's true intentions long before anyone else. She told me that she sensed someone was trying to begin a new Keyblade War, and decided to pass her Keyblades down to you to keep the x-blade from forming. She was going to teach you, once you were old enough."

"How did she die?"

"Xenahort hunted her down and killed her, a few days before Master Aqua took her Mark of Mastery Exam."


	12. Searching

**Zetra Shink- I bet no one saw that coming. I kind of had a few ideas for Mai's mom, but I liked this one best**

**Chapter Song- Breathe Today(Demo) by flyleaf**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

I nodded. "I understand." I fell to the floor.

Xenahort killed my mother. Now he was after me. He wanted to start a new Keyblade War, one that might plunge the worlds into eternal darkness.

I stood. In that moment, I felt nothing. I guess I momentarily turned off my ability to feel pain, sine it was way too much. All I felt was the need for Xenahort to die. Him and Vanitas and everyone else with them.

"Sora! Riku!"

I walked to the window. Yen Sid had left the room a few minutes ago. I guess that was all it took to break free of the numbness- to see Sora and Riku, alive and relatively unharmed with Master Aqua. I ran downstairs.

* * *

Kairi hugged them "Sora! Riku! You're okay!"

Sora hugged her back. "Yeah. Did you miss me?"

Someone smacked him and Riku upside the head. "Of course we did. We were worried sick about you guys!"

Sora turned around. Mai was standing behind them. "Hey, Mai."

Yen Sid was standing by the tower. "Now that Master Aqua has returned, it is time to wake up Ventus. Mai, do you remember what I taught you about sensing hearts?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Do you want me to look for Ven?"

He nodded. Mai summoned Pure Heart, it's tip glowing. She closed her eyes and took a step forward, walking toward Sora. "It's in him." She opened her eyes. "Sora?"

"As I suspected. Aqua, do you remember where you left Ventus's body?"

Aqua nodded. "Back at the Place of Departure."

"It's now known as Castle Oblivion. Sora, I want you, Riku and Mai to accompany her there to return Ven's heart."


	13. Castle Oblivion

**Sorry it took so long. First I had a massive case of writers block (sort of knew what I wanted to do). Once I got some inspiration, I had to go on a family vacation. And I was distracted for the past week since we got back.**

**But, here I am.**

**Zetra Shink: Well, you're about to find out.**

**Kyle Vahl: Sorry, but I _loooove _cliffhangers. You'll see what I mean if you keep up with me.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

We made it to Castle Oblivion. Thankfully, the blood lust had died down a bit in my mind, but I was still a bit quiet. The only people who really knew me, Sora and Riku, looked behind them at me.

"Are you OK, Mai?" Sora asked. "Did something happen?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine. Just trying to work some stuff out in my head, that's all."

"All right," Riku said. "Just know that you can talk to us. We're you're friends."

"R-right," I said, blushing.

Aqua led us to the Chamber of Awakening. Ventus was in the center, sleeping on a pure white room. Actually, the entire interior of the castle was white. It sort of weirded me out. That and the fact that the place was perfectly quiet. I kept feeling like something was about to happen.

Riku looked at me. "You going to wake up Ventus?"

I shook my head. "That's your job, Riku. You are the one with the ability to unlock hearts, not me. I'm just here to help out in case anything goes wrong."

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Well, you might lose your heart forever," I whispered.

Riku's eyes widened. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! There is no way I'm putting Sora in that kind of danger!" Riku shouted. He looked so angry, I was almost afraid he was going to do something he'd regret.

"It's fine," Sora insisted. "We need to do this, right?" He looked at me.

I nodded. "Yen Sid told me about what needed to happen after you guys found Aqua. This is what we need to do."

Riku sighed. "All right, but I don't like this." He turned to Sora. "You ready?" He nodded.

* * *

Riku summoned his Keyblade and pressed it into Sora's heart. Two lights, one gold and one blue, left Sora's body.

"Please work," Mai whispered.

Like the first time, Sora fell to the ground. But this time, he didn't vanish. This time, there was a flash of light as both hearts floated into their respective bodies.

Mai breathed a sigh of relief. "They'll be asleep for a few hours, but they're fine now."

"But you're not."

Everyone spun around to see Xigbar, Vanitas, and another hooded figure. "We're here for the girl," the third said, pointing one of his swords at Mai. They were crooked, curved red sabres with a strange silver design.

"GO TO HELL," Riku snarled.

As expected, a fight ensued. Aqua found herself fighting Vanitas, Riku fought Xigbar, and Mai was pitted against the mysterious person.

Riku had Xigbar pinned to the ground. He was about to deliver the final blow when he heard Mai cry out. He and Aqua turned around just in time to see the mysterious person shove Mai's Keyblade into her own chest as Sora and Ven started to wake up.

Mai gasped, face turning upwards. Her heart fled her chest, a pale pink light. Like before (with Ven) she fell to the ground. The dark trio left through a Corridor of Darkness.

Riku ran to Mai's side. "Mai! Come on, wake up!"

Sora looked at Aqua. "What just happened?"

Aqua looked at Mai. "She lost her heart."


End file.
